


Mind's Eye

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: Marcus, Neroon, a couch and...





	Mind's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Beware of whacky use of verbs and adjectives.

He saw two figures standing in front of each other, two Minbari. Yes, two Minbari; two male Minbari who were well-known to him, one even intimately. And they had just started to kiss! It was strange to see those two together; and yet he did not interfere or turn away. Instead he watched them.

It was incredibly arousing to see these familiar lips moving together with somebody else's lips. He never knew how erotic it was to watch his mate during seduction. He knew his face must be flushed already, judging from how hot he felt. And his heart was strongly beating in his chest; not yet faster, only noticeable present.

He knew exactly how these lips felt when they devoured his own, how the hot mouth tasted. He moaned softly at these reminders.

Transfixed he stared at the two Minbari who still kissed each other languidly; almost lazily slow, yet with a certain amount of underlying force. He could just see them bursting into ferocious action like two wild beasts. Such incredible power tamed inside those two magnificent warriors!

He watched them continue their kissing, how every surface was tasted. He could see their tongues entwine like two serpents, one not to distinguish from the other. He saw teeth and lips glistening with saliva, could almost feel the slick gliding of both of them in his own eager mouth.

What had started out as a simple touch of lips and a simple embrace soon became an open-mouthed worshiping and a tight lock of strong limbs. He knew from experience how much crushing force lay beneath this smooth, pale skin, had felt it, enjoyed feeling how it was reigned in as not to harm him. Yet with another Minbari no such restrictions were necessary.

Hands began to roam over defined muscles; hard edges smoothed by a thin layer of underlying softness. He knew the exquisite feeling of silky softness over steel-hard strength. He knew what those other hands were feeling when they explored this broad back, which reactions certain touches caused. Delectable to see a head falling back, eyes closing and a moan form on these kiss-swollen lips when those hands touched the cerulean stripe between the shoulder blades.

But what felt these hands when they touched the other? He was greater in height than both of them, was slender as a reed, almost lean, every cord of muscle and each sinew could be seen moving under pale skin. How would it feel for his lover not to touch feather-soft hair but hard bone-crest ridges? Would he be reminded of the different feeling, would he miss it?

It was strange to see him make love to another, his mate for five years and lover for seven. But make love he did. He paid attention to every body part as he did when making love with him. He saw the other revel in the attention just as he himself did; moaning, gasping his approval, writhing under the sure, yet often teasing touch.

Although he was slightly embarrassed he still felt his growing arousal pleasantly spread in his own body. He knew it had to be a dream yet it seemed so real. He didn't know if he wanted to leave because his spouse made love to somebody else than him. And yet? couldn't he simply enjoy the fantasy his mind was captured in?

Softly he still heard the prominent drums of the music he knew was playing in reality. It further made his blood race hotly through his body, made him desperate for movement.

But the only movement was that of the two warriors lying naked in front of him.

Their touches had become frantic, bordering on violent had it been mere Humans. They were both panting and sweat was gleaming on their bodies. Soon, soon!

He was not disappointed because after a few more arousing touches, the one who was his mate breached the other's body in the most intimate way. He only barely could see where their bodies joined, enticingly stretched skin around a smooth column.

How would his mate take that other one? Hard and fast, without much refinement? Agonizingly slow, drawing it out until one thought to die?

It was fast. And hard. From both sides. Bodies slamming together in frenetic movements; the slapping sound of skin hitting skin; keening moans from the other, deep well-known growls from his Minbari. He could hear and see that they both quickly headed towards orgasm, breathing coming in hitching gasps, rivulets of sweat mingling between the bodies.

His own breathing was becoming laboured but he knew he would neither come in dream nor in reality, he only was pleasantly aroused, comfortable and warm. Here and there.

He knew exactly where he was, he had retired to the living room with Neroon, French doors to the garden wide open. They had both been reading on their comfortable couch when he had become drowsy and had laid down with his head in Neroon's lap, starting some music.

He knew all that, even felt Neroon caressing his hair but he still saw the nude Minbari gently calming each other down after their physical encounter. He felt what the other must feel; the soft touch on his cheek where it was cradled in a broad palm, a kiss on the forehead, a stroke along the neck, a hand finding its rest just over the heart. Dream and reality were merging with each other.

Slowly he resurfaced, blinking in the now dim light of the living room. Looking up he could make out Neroon's profile still immersed in the book, one warm hand of the warrior resting on his bare chest beneath his shirt.

The slight turning of his head had alerted Neroon that he was awake.

"Had a nice nap?"

He only grinned like a Cheshire Cat, stretched languidly and then drew Neroon in for a deep kiss. Afterwards he asked casually, "Where is Torann?"

"In the kitchen I believe; he just left to fetch some dinner. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm? Fancy a threesome?" he wisecracked. Not that he would ever share his mate, not even with Torann. At least not in waking.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Melanie for lending me Torann!


End file.
